La verdad entre nosotras
by gCosahi
Summary: "Dos amigas que necesitan sanar. Dos amigas que necesitan decir la verdad antes que nada más". Ubicado después de Midnight. UA. OoC y One Shot. Fanfiction de Lula6791


**The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, ni la serie de libros ni la de televisión, sino a sus respectivos dueños como la editorial y la televisora que se ocupan de transmitirlo.**

**Este fanfiction tampoco me pertenece, sino a Lula6791, y su nombre original es "Truths between us", lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo por **

**Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción que fue aprobada por Lula6791**

**La verdad entre nosotras**

"LA VERDAD, brevemente, ES EL ÚNICO INSTRUMENTO DE NUESTRO PENSAMIENTO, ASÍ COMO LO CORRECTO ES EL ÚNICO INSTRUMENTO DE NUESTRO COMPORTAMIENTO" - William James

Volvimos de la Dimensión Oscura. Se suponía viviríamos vidas normales. Se suponía iríamos a la universidad. Al menos, ése era le plan original. Juramos, Stefan y yo, recordarlo. Recordar a Damon. Muy tarde entendí mis sentimientos por él. Lo amaba; pero también amaba a su hermano.

Se me dio otra oportunidad para vivir y tenía la intención de hacerlo al máximo. Pero no me podía deshacer de este agujero en mi corazón y mis celos, porque no era yo la única llorándolo. Hay otra pequeña chica extrañándolo tanto. Él se había preocupado por ella… pero no creo que él la haya amado. Eso es lo que me repito constantemente. Cada vez que veo su cara entristecida me siento culpable, porque yo sí tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz con Stefan, pero ella… no. Andaba sobre la delgada línea del amor y el odio. En ocasiones me era difícil saber si odiaba o no a mi querida amiga. Este altibajo emocional era por mi fallecido amado fallecido. Por Damon. Él murió y seguía generando estos fuertes sentimientos. Seguía provocando reacciones emocionales entre nosotras. Ella no me dijo nada acerca de la muerte de Damon. Se había ensimismado. Había cerrado su corazón y su mente. Ni siquiera Stefan era capaz de sobrepasar sus muros. Continuamente me preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué eligió desconectarse?

Golpeé la puerta. Quería verla e ir al grano. Volví a tocar. Al fin, mi pelirroja amiga abrió la puerta. Nos miramos la una a la otra por segundos antes de que ella me dejara pasar.

—¡Oh!, Hola, Elena. –ésa era su hermana Mary, iba de salida al trabajo–. Chicas, pórtense bien.

Nosotras le sonreímos. Probablemente, entre nosotras, pensábamos en momentos más felices e inocentes. Un incómodo silencio creció entre nosotras. Hice un ruido con la garganta.

—Bonnie… ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien… creo.

—Bonnie, Stefan y yo, nos mudaremos pronto a Delacrest y yo quería dejar todo en orden. No podía irme sin hablar contigo primero.

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto. La seguí; después de que entré en su cuarto, ella cerró la puerta. Me invitó a sentarme en su cama. Empecé a recordar muchos momentos juntas. Las pijamadas, apoyándonos después de un rompimiento, estudiando para un examen importante, animándonos, viendo películas o simplemente teniendo una larga conversación. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba nuestros momentos de inocencia, nuestros días felices.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Elena?

—Damon.

—¿De Damon? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

Ella soltó un cansado suspiro. Se paseó un poco antes de sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Estoy más que segura de que ya lo sabes, Elena. ¿Por qué quieres que te diga nada?

—Bonnie, sé que tú sentías algo por él.

—Elena, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Es necesario. Por el bien de nuestra amistad… necesitamos hablar.

—¿Para qué? Seguramente me repetirás las mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando nos pasó lo de Martin. Desde entonces, he cumplido con todos y cada uno de nuestros juramentos. ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Por qué quieres hablar de alguien que ya no está?

Parpadeé ante ella. Era la primera vez que Bonnie me hablaba de esa manera. Ahora Bonnie parecía más una mujer que la pequeña y frágil adolescente que siempre parecía ser. Había crecido en los últimos dos meses.

—Elena, vete, por favor. Sé feliz con Stefan, rehaz tu vida y déjame ser. Trataré de hacer lo mismo.

—Bonnie… no me iré hasta que hablemos.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces vi cosas extrañas entre tú y Damon, y cada que cada vez me hicieron sentir como si estuviera loca? Que era yo la que estaba viendo cosas que no existían. Él te amaba… demonios, tú todavía lo amas. Quieres a los dos hermanos. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír de mí?

—No. Quería escuchar qué es lo que sentías por él.

—¿Por qué eso importa tanto? Nunca tuve un lugar en su corazón. Así que, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Yo sí creo que tenías un lugar en su corazón. De verdad lo creo. Y siento que te herí, Bonnie. Ésa es la razón por la que necesito hablar de él contigo.

Ella se levantó y caminó a la ventana. Se mantuvo callada por un rato.

—¿Bonnie?

—Okey, si me preocupaba por él. En serio me gustaba. No supe cuánto hasta que murió. Él nunca me trató como a ti, pero no importa, él era todo tuyo.

—Él te salvó, Bonnie. Damon no hacía las cosas sin razón. Él se preocupaba por ti, también.

En un bajo susurro ella respondió a mis palabras.

—Lo hizo por ti, Elena… nunca se preocupó por mí.

—Bonnie, ¿por qué siempre fuiste capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Por qué?

—Tú siempre lo perdonaste, Elena.

—Por favor, Bonnie.

—No puedo odiar a nadie. Soy incapaz de estar enojada con alguien. Estoy enfadada y cansada de eso. Por una vez, me gustaría estar enojada con alguien. Siempre soy la tonta que no pierde la esperanza en las personas. Siempre tratando de ver el bien en cualquiera. Soy una gatita asustada y una… ¿cómo me decía él? ¡Ah, sí! Yo soy la tonta, pero siempre creí que había algo bueno en él. Me salvó muchas veces y en algún momento creí ver su vulnerabilidad. Así que, desde que soy la tontita, la chiquilla que lo ve todo color de rosa, estaba destinada a enamorarme de él. ¿Pero por qué preocuparte por mi dolor y mis sentimientos? Soy la única que tiene que lidiar con ellos.

—Bonnie, perdón. Por favor, créeme, lo siento.

—Está bien. No te odio… pero en tu nueva vida… por favor, te ruego que pienses en los sentimientos de los demás. No los manipules como si fueran piezas de ajedrez, aún si tu excusa es porque intentas protegerlos, déjalos decidir lo que quieren hacer. Déjalos correr el riesgo. Respeta su inherente voluntad.

—Has cambiado, Bonnie.

—Es lo que el dolor te hace.

Vi en ella el duelo y el cansancio. Ella había cambiado, pero seguía siendo la Bonnie transparente y honesta. Ella sólo había madurado. Podía ver a la maravillosa mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Había tenido que cerrarse a nosotros, pero aún así podía ver a la inocente Bonnie en ella. La Bonnie que era capaz de perdonar a Damon una y otra vez.

—Tus poderes, ¿cómo los llevas?

—Es una lucha diaria, Elena. No puedo bajar la guardia por mucho tiempo porque los pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones de cualquiera, podrían entrar en mi mente, todas al mismo tiempo. Necesito bloquearlas o me daría un enorme dolor de cabeza, o me debilitaría. ¡No me gusta debilitarme! Me estoy volviendo buena en manejar mi don, creo.

Mi cel sonó. Era Stefan.

—Bonnie, tengo que irme; Stefan me está esperando. Lo siento, Bonnie, nunca quise herirte.

—Elena, nadie puede mandar en su corazón. No se puede controlar el amor. Amas o no. Estamos destinados a ser heridos por ello. Es natural.

—Te extrañaré, Bon, en Delacrest. ¿Estás segura?

—Necesito sanar, Elena. Además, no tengo el dinero.

La abracé y le dije adiós. Mi corazón estaba oprimido. Nuestra amistad nunca sería la misma. Habíamos tenido que crecer del modo más cruel… a lo mejor, habíamos empezado nuestra verdadera amistad.

—¿Elena?

Me volteé.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también te voy a extrañar. Si alguna vez me necesitas, ya sabes cómo llamarme. Quería decirte… que no dudes de mi amistad. Soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré.

—Seguimos en contacto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, así será, ¡obvio! Por favor, salúdame a Stefan.

—De tu parte.

Me regresé y la abracé. En ese momento, sentí que me perdonaba. Sentí mis resentimientos alejarse. Sí, mis resentimientos contra ella. De hecho, había descubierto que mi resentimiento era contra mí misma. Lo vi en sus ojos. Ella quería que avanzáramos. Ella quería abrirse a nuevas posibilidades, nuevas cosas, y nuevas personas en su vida. Yo quería lo mismo. Me sentí aliviada de que siguiéramos siendo amigas. La quería tanto como si fuera mi hermana y no quería perderla.

Ella me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa. Sí; definitivamente habíamos empezado el proceso de sanación. Lo necesitábamos. Necesitábamos hablar y abrir el corazón. Al final, entendí que ella era mejor persona que yo. Ella ya me había perdonado. ¡Dios bendiga su corazón! Ella merecía ser amada. De todos nosotros, ella era quien más lo merecía.

Dejé su casa y el pueblo. Dejé atrás mi infancia. Empecé una nueva vida. Era un simple humano, otra vez, y lo atesoraría hasta el último de mis días.

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
